


恶咒

by Proco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco
Summary: 食死徒会议上会发生什么
Relationships: Lord Voldemort - Relationship, Severus Snape - Relationship, Voldemort/Severus, lvss - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	恶咒

20岁的青年，西佛勒斯斯内普面色阴冷的注视着远方。  
卢修斯马尔福有些不耐烦的轻轻咳嗽了一声，提醒对方的注意。  
他在这儿可不是为了陪这个年轻同僚发呆的。  
“那么，你要对我说什么？”  
西佛勒斯闻言皱了皱眉头，他有些别扭的躲开卢修斯的视线，  
声音中有不易察觉的颤抖。  
“我可能中了恶咒。”

第一天

食死徒会议上  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在走神，  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在看着卢修斯.马尔福的侧脸走神，  
他目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
伏地魔用手指敲了敲桌面，也没能唤回自己年轻手下的注意力。

第二天

食死徒会议上  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在走神，  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在看着伊戈尔•卡卡洛夫健壮的胸膛走神，  
他目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
伏地魔轻轻哼了一声，也没能唤回自己年轻手下的注意力。  
伏地魔微微皱了皱眉头。

第三天

食死徒会议上  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在走神，  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在看着小巴蒂·克劳奇的屁股走神，  
他目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
伏地魔冷哼了一声，也没能唤回自己年轻手下的注意力。  
伏地魔皱紧了眉头。

第四天

食死徒会议上  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在走神，  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在看着特拉弗斯的双手走神，  
他目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
伏地魔生气的嘶吼了一声，也没能唤回自己年轻手下的注意力。  
伏地魔捏紧了拳头。  
  
第五天

食死徒会议上  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在走神，  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在看着拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇的头发走神，  
他目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
伏地魔叫了一声西弗勒斯的名字，也没能唤回自己年轻手下的注意力。  
伏地魔的指甲掐入了手心。 

第六天

食死徒会议上  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在走神，  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在看着芬里尔･格雷伯克性感的嘴唇走神，  
他目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
伏地魔忍无可忍的crucio了芬里尔，却让自己年轻手下的目光在芬里尔的身上粘的更紧。  
他憎恨那道目光中充满的关心，于是恹恹的中止了crucio。  
自始自终，西佛勒斯都没有看过伏地魔一眼。

第七天

食死徒会议上  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在走神，  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在看着卢修斯.马尔福修长的身姿走神，  
他目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
伏地魔不发一言，  
他默默的注视着西佛勒斯，  
目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
卢修斯苦不堪言，毛骨悚然，  
他既不敢和西佛勒斯眼神对上，也不敢贸然打搅伏地魔的。。。沉思。  
时间一分一秒的过去。  
诡异的大厅中安静异常，甚至连呼吸声也被压抑了下来。  
直到西佛勒斯发出一声小小的叹息。

隐疾

西佛勒斯小小的叹息。

卢修斯仿佛被从专注的研究大厅地板这项艰巨的任务中打扰到一样，

他再也装不下去了，后背的衬衫已经湿透，精神高度紧张等待着那不知什么时候降临到自己身上的crucio，于是，他灵光一闪。

“西佛勒斯。”马尔福略带傲慢的口音，“你还好吗？”

西佛勒斯紧张的环顾了一下四周，不明白卢修斯为什么忽然这么问自己。

大厅里的众人默默的站着，各自眼观鼻鼻观心，仿佛没听见卢修斯和西佛勒斯的对话。

“为何不对我们的主人倾述你的痛苦呢？”

别再用那种眼神看着我，会出人命的！卢修斯心中默念梅林保佑。

“可是。”西佛勒斯小声的开口。

‘可是你妹啊可是！你是没被他用要弄死你的眼神的盯着是吧！！’卢修斯甚至想掐死那不开窍的年轻同僚，可是他不敢。

“难道你不信任主人？”

“不！”西佛勒斯赶紧回答，他小心翼翼的看了一眼伏地魔，他的主人似乎对他们的谈话十分感兴趣。

“西佛勒斯。”伏地魔淡淡的开口。

“是。”

“告诉我一切。”

“这。。。。”西佛勒斯略带羞涩的看了一眼卢修斯，似乎不知道该如何诉说。

‘操操操！千万别看我！！’卢修斯赶紧转头，假装没看见。

“My Lord。”西佛勒斯开口，“我似乎中了某种恶咒。”

“哦？”伏地魔稍微感了些兴趣，这个世界上还存在他不知道或者没有使用过的恶咒吗？

“我无法对女人产生感觉，却对男人——”

前不久他的幼年好友莉莉结婚，他以为他会难过，见面后却发现不仅没有一点感觉，在最后两人握手道别的时候，他还有闲心在嫌弃莉莉一个女人的手居然比他的手摸起来还要粗糙。最糟糕的是，他发现他对男人，充满了各.种.想.象。

“你是说？”

“我对男人有着令人难以启齿的欲望。”西佛勒斯咬着下唇，羞愤交加的说。

“所有人？”伏地魔扫视了一圈大厅里的众手下。被他目光扫过的食死徒，无不感到一阵蛋疼菊紧。  
西佛勒斯点点头。

“包括我？”

“不！”西佛勒斯惊恐的回答。“当然没有您，我敬爱的主人，我从没在您身上产生过这种肮脏的念头！”

“从来没有？”伏地魔声音扭曲了起来。

“从来没有，只有您！只有您的存在，才能让我觉得自己是个正常的男人。”

“很.好.”伏地魔仿佛从牙缝中挤出这两个字。

感受到伏地魔的不悦，众人赶紧低下头。

“西佛勒斯。”伏地魔开口。

“是。”

“你确实中了某种恶咒。”

“！！”西佛勒斯震惊的看着他的主人。

“你需要治疗。”

“我，我能被治好？”西佛勒斯难以置信的说。

“当然。”

那副虔诚带泪光的眼神不要太勾人好不好！

“谢谢主人！”

“从今天起，你就留在我身边治疗吧。”

“是。”西佛勒斯满心欢喜的答应了下来，心中充满了对他尊敬的主人的感激之情。

卢修斯心中暗暗叹了口气，青涩的果实什么的，果然人人都爱啊。

西佛勒斯的私人治疗

“主人。”  
“脱衣服？”  
“可是。”  
“不要。。。”  
“为什么要摸那里？”  
“啊，不要碰！”  
“。。。。会痒。”  
“别！”  
“唔唔唔——”  
“啊~~~~”  
“停，停下来，主人！”  
“别摸那里。”  
“呀！”  
喘息声。  
“。。。啊。。。啊。。。啊。。。”  
“疼！”  
“别，不要，太。。深了。”  
“呀，啊，哈啊，唔~~。”  
“。。用力。”  
“不要停。”  
“就是那里！用力！”  
“啊啊啊，不行了！”  
。。。短暂的安静之后。。。  
“再来一次。。。主人。”

第三十天及以后

食死徒会议。  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在走神，  
西佛勒斯.斯内普在看着他的主人说话的样子走神。  
他目光专注，神情向往，似乎在看着全世界最令人渴望的东西。  
直到那人的目光对上他的。

END


End file.
